comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Battle Royale
Avengers: Battle Royale is a Marvel fighting game, with a very similar fighting style to Injustice: Gods Among Us, using interactable stage objects and transitions. It also contains a story mode and "Stark Industries" mini missions for each playable character. Every character has in-game costumes, default and alternate, as well as costumes from well known story arcs. Playable Characters *Spider-Man *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Electro *Scarlet Witch *Hulk *Wolverine *Radioactive Man *Black Panther *Venom *Storm *Hawkeye *Thing *Human Torch *Mister Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Loki *Captain America *Thor *Green Goblin *Carnage *Jean Grey *Deadpool *Mystique *Magneto *Doctor Doom *Ultron Stages In Avengers: Battle Royale, there are 15 accessible stages to fight in. Those stages include: *Avengers Mansion *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Stark Tower *Baxter Building *Doctor Doom's Castle *Genosha *New York City *Oscorp *HYDRA Island *X-Mansion *Deadpool's Pad *Asgard *Prison 42 *Murder World *Counter-Earth Each stage includes its own interactive objects and characters, as well as their own stage transitions. Transitions Avengers Mansion *The player is knocked through a wall into the Avengers Mansion commons area, where the Vision, Quicksilver, Luke Cage, and Ant-Man make cameos. First, the Vision blasts you in the face with his heat beam, knocking you towards Quicksilver, who hurls you towards Luke Cage, who then punches you in the face, making you stagger backwards towards a wall. Ant-Man then grows to full size, and a little bit bigger, knocking you into the next room. *The player is knocked through the floor into She-Hulk's room. She then freaks out and punches you straight through the wall, knocking you back into the original arena. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *The player is knocked into a meeting room where several agents shoot you, knocking you backwards, into Nick Fury, who slams you onto a table and says "Get the hell off of my Helicarrier." He then proceeds to throw you out of the window, where you slam right into a jet, the crashes into the floor below. *The player is thrown into an elevator, that contains Black Widow. She then proceeds to beat up the player until they reach the original arena. Stark Tower *The player is knocked into the armory where Jarvis is working on a new armor. He then turns his attention to you to blast you in the face with a laser, and the armor he is working on fires its uni-beam, knocking the player into the next arena. *The player is knocked into the Armor Hall, where all of Iron Man's armors come to life and beat up the player before knocking them back into the original arena. Baxter Building *The player is thrown into the bedroom of Franklin Richards, who charges up energy beneath your feet. When it explodes, you are knocked into the next arena. *The player is thrown into the Fantasti-car, which freaks out, crashes out of the window, falling down, the player jumps through a window back into the original arena. Doctor Doom's Castle *The player is slammed into a wall with spikes, which then pulls itself back, opening a hatch beneath the player's feet. They proceed to fall into a lake which contains alligators who attempt to eat the player, but they manage to escape the water in time. *The player is shoved into a bulky doombot, who blasts them in the face, grabs them and flies them back up to the original arena, then slams them back down onto the ground, right into a spike. Genosha *The player is knocked into a training room, where Pyro blasts them with fire, causing them to stumble right into Sabretooth, who slashes them in the back and then throws them into the next arena. *The player is thrown into a room with a wall which they are slammed into and then they melt through it and is slammed around repeatedly in the next room before being thrown into the next arena. New York City *The player is thrown into a taxi which then drives off course into a pizza shop. The player slams through the store and then proceeds to fall down into the subway. *The player is thrown into the train tracks, and they get hit by a train which goes off course, crashing through the ground back into the original arena. Oscorp *The player is knocked into a testing area where they are blasted with a ray gun, and they are then shot multiple times by another gun before falling into a portal which takes them to the next arena. *The player is knocked into a chemical testing area where they crash into several test tubes, which they get doused with. They are then pulled in by the Lizard, who seems to be a test subject. He scratches them and throws them into an engine, which explodes on contact, knocking them back into the original arena. HYDRA Island *The player is knocked into the next room, where Madame Viper grabs them and blasts them with her ray gun, and they are knocked into the next arena where a random HYDRA Agent shoots them in the head. *The player is thrown onto the steps that lead up to the Red Skull. He grasps the cosmic cube, which opens a blackhole. They are sucked in and they appear in Thanos's throne room. He beats them around before opening another portal to throw them back into the original arena. X-Mansion *The player is knocked into the Living Room where Iceman makes a short slide for them to ride on before reaching Mimic, who shoots a laser beam at them. The player staggers backwards into Beast, who turns them around, scratches them in the face, and throws them to Rogue, who absorbs their abilities and them slams them into the Danger Room. *The opposing player activates a program that brings a Sentinel in. The Sentinel grabs the player, knocking them up, crashing through the floors until reaching the original arena. Deadpool's Pad *The player is knocked into a party room, where several girls begin dancing on them. Eventually, the DJ stops the music and announces "That dude needs to be thrown out of the club." The security guards then come up and throw them out the door onto the street. *The player is thrown back into the club, but this time, they go flying past the dancing girls, right into the corner where Absorbing Man and Titania are making out. Absorbing Man grabs the player and throws them into the original arena. Asgard *The player is knocked into a room where the Warriors Three are resting. They then beat up the character before knocking them into the next room. *The player is knocked into the dining room. They slide across the table until hitting Odin. He then opens a portal beneath them and they appear in Muspelheim. Surter himself then slams the player down, and they fall through the cracks of the realms before landing back in the original arena. Prison 42 *The player is thrown out into the Negative Zone, where Annihilus is waiting. He grabs the player, slashes their face, and then blasts them into the next arena. *The player is knocked down into the cell containing Kang the Conqueror. He beats them around before he throws them into the energy barrier keeping him in the cell. It shocks them before fading and they are knocked back into the original arena. Murder World *The player is knocked into a Circus Tent where several classic acts begin beating them up until the Strongman punches them into the next arena. *The player is thrown into a Bumper Car arena where several cars run into them, until Arcade himself rams into the player, knocking them into the next arena. Counter-Earth *The player is knocked into Avengers Mansion where Counter-Earth Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America beat them around before throwing them into the next arena. *The player is knocked into a ray gun, which blasts them to Counter-Earth Doctor Doom's castle, who blasts them with magic attacks before knocking them into a portal which contains several deadly creatures who attack them before knocking them back to the original arena. Character Missions Spider-Man Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Video Games